24indiafandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am/American
| code = 1AFF01 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Stephen Hopkins | rating = 6.2/9}} Jack's plans to find his daughter, Kim, are sidetracked when he gets a call from Richard Walsh, who is being stalked by assassins connected with the David Palmer hit. Mandy passes Martin Belkin's ID card on to Ira Gaines. Kim realizes that she and Janet York may be in danger. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Senator David Palmer stands on his balcony, as Richard Walsh briefs CTU about the attempt on his life. He says that if the first African American candidate with a real shot gets killed, it will tear the country apart. * Jack Bauer enters CTU while talking to Nina Myers. Walsh then tells him that there may be an element in the agency that is involved in the hit on Palmer, and not to trust anyone. * Kim Bauer tells her father Jack that she is glad he moved back in. Jack then sees that Kim has sneaked out of her room, while Kim and her friend Janet party in a furniture store. Kim then tells Dan where she lives, but he drives on, ignoring the turn. Rick Allen tells Kim to relax, as the night is just getting started. * Teri Bauer receives a call from a man claiming to be Alan York, whose daughter is also missing. Teri then calls Jack to explain that Kim got an e-mail from Alan's daughter, and Jack asks what she will do if Kim is not where she said she would be. * Mandy talks to Martin Belkin on board Flight 221, and he explains he will be taking pictures of David Palmer. They then kiss in the toilets, and Martin realizes his wallet is gone. Mandy takes his ID from the wallet before strapping on a parachute and blowing up the plane. Tony Almeida informs Jack of the incident, while Mandy parachutes to safety. The following takes place between 1:00am and 2:00am on the day of the California Presidential Primary. Events occur in real time. 01:02:16 MOJAVE DESERT. Mandy parachutes towards the ground, landing in an area of the Mojave Desert lit with flares. COUNTER-TERRORIST UNIT, LOS ANGELES. Nina Myers tries to get ahold of Richard Walsh for Jack. Walsh doesn't answer his phone, but Jack asks Nina to keep trying. Jack approaches Tony Almeida and asks him about the crew list for Flight 221. Tony shows Jack the list and asks if he should get a maintenance history of the plane. Jack says that CTU should operate under the assumption that the explosion was not an accident. When Tony asks why, Jack points out that the flight originated out of Berlin, which is where Walsh said the shooter was coming from. Jack walks away, but Tony stops him and demands to know what's going on. Jack scoffs and reminds Tony that a plane has exploded over the Mojave Desert and that a Presidential candidate's life is in danger. Tony isn't satisfied with Jack's answer and wants to know about Mason's visit. Nina steps in and lies to Tony, telling him that the three dirty CTU agents that Jack exposed were close friends of Mason. She explains that Mason was upset with Jack and made some accusations about Jack, as well as other people in the office. Tony accepts Nina's story and returns to work. Jack quietly commends Nina on her quick thinking. Back in the Mojave Desert, Mandy burns her parachute. A car approaches, and she places Martin Belkin’s identification card into a homing case, and buries it underground. The jeep stops to pick her up. A man confirms that she got the ID, and they drive away. A motorcyclist pulls up to Mandy's fire. Using a tracking device, the biker locates the homing case with the ID, and digs it up. At CTU, Tony accuses Nina of lying to cover up what happened between Mason and Jack. He brings up a lie Nina told to cover up their relationship a month earlier. She asks what he wants, and he insists on knowing what happened to Mason. Nina tells him to get back to work. 01:07:33 Teri and Alan York arrive at Paladio Furniture and find no sign of the girls, except for Janet's car, which is parked outside. Jack calls and asks if Teri found anything, but Teri tells him she'll call him back. She and Alan go into the store and call the girls' names, but realize the store is empty. Alan finds a condom wrapper upstairs. Kim, Rick, Janet, and Dan are all riding in Dan's van. Janet starts coughing and Kim realizes that something is wrong with her. She warns Dan and Rick that her father is a government agent. Dan laughs and tells her to calm down. 01:09:43 Walsh gets off an elevator and walks down a hallway at 2350 Dunlop Plaza and secretly meets CTU analyst Scott Baylor. Baylor is worried about Walsh being followed, but Walsh assures him that everything is fine. Baylor is regretful that he ever contacted Walsh, but Walsh reassures him that if he uncovered evidence about a dirty CTU agent involved with the threat on Palmer, that he made the right choice. Baylor gives Walsh a CTU key card. Walsh is confused, and Baylor explains that even though the key card is normally only used for entry into the building and other restricted areas, the magnetic strip on the card is able to hold a ton of data. He reveals that this particular card contains a file with references to Palmer. Walsh still doesn't understand the point of the key card, and Baylor says that the user was able to smuggle confidential information in and out of restricted areas without scrutiny. Walsh insists that Baylor be reachable throughout the day, but Baylor is adamant that he is leaving. He tells Walsh that he put his family on a plane and knows that what he uncovered is putting his life at risk. Walsh pleads for his continued assistance, and Baylor finally relents, agreeing to stay at CTU for the rest of the day. Multiple shots are fired from down the hall, hitting both men. Walsh is wounded, Baylor is killed. Jack discusses the seriousness of the threat on Palmer with a Secret Service agent. He receives a panicked phone call on his cell from Walsh, who explains that he is in possession of evidence relating to the Palmer hit. He tells Jack that he's under attack. Jack tells him Isley, a CTU operative, can get to him faster, but Walsh reminds him that they still don't know who they can trust. Jack tells him he'll be there in ten minutes. Walsh tells Jack to hurry and another gunshot is heard before Walsh hangs up. Jack gets his coat and prepares to leave. 01:12:56…01:12:57…01:12:58… 01:17:47 Jack checks in with Teri on his way to help Walsh. She explains that Janet's car is at the store, but that Kim and Janet aren't. She thinks that the girls left with the boys, but will have to come back for the car. Jack asks if Alan knows either boy, and Teri explains that he doesn't, but that one of the boys works at the store. In Dan's van, Rick apologizes to Kim but assures her that everything will be okay. Kim asks if they are pulling a fraternity prank, and Rick allude that other people are involved with Kim and Janet not being let go right away. Janet starts choking again. Kim tries to help her but Dan shoves her away. When she tries to get up again, Rick holds her back. 01:20:23 Senator Palmer asks Patty Brooks if Carl has called yet. She tells him that she hasn't heard from Carl. Palmer joins his wife, Sherry in another room of the hotel suite and they watch the newscast of the crash of Flight 221. Sherry asks him what Maureen Kingsley said to him on the phone earlier, but he promises that their conversation was not about anything serious. He explains that the stress of the primary is causing him to overreact to everything. He tells her that this is the second most important day of his life. She wants to hear him say what the most important day was, and he jokes about his game winning 3-point shot in the NCAA Final Four. She laughs and threatens to change her vote. She hugs him and goes to bed. 01:22:15 Mandy arrives at a remote desert house. Inside the house, Ira Gaines is on the phone, speaking with someone about security. He greets her and hands her a briefcase full of money. She counts the money and he asks her if she wants a job for the summer. She declines and tells him that she plans to lay low for awhile. He asks her when he gets the ID she stole from Martin Belkin. She tells him that he'll have it soon. 01:23:40 Jack arrives at 2350 Dunlop Plaza and phones Nina at CTU for the entry code into the north parking garage. She asks him why he didn't check out with her, but he avoids answering her and repeats that he needs the code. She finds it and tells him, and he hangs up before she can ask him anything else. Tony, who overheard Nina's call, pulls up the phone log of her conversation with Jack. He reads the transcript and looks suspiciously at Nina. 01:24:55...01:24:56...01:24:57... 01:29:07 Jack runs up the stairs and goes through a doorway to the roof of the building. He finds Walsh, who tells him that there are at least three shooters. Jack asks how far up the conspiracy goes, but Walsh doesn't know. Jack confirms that the stairwell is the only exit, and he and Walsh get their guns ready and start down. Mandy washes up in Gaines' bathroom. A man walks in on her, apologizes for not knocking, and turns to leave. She tells him to come back in so that she can look at him. She is amazed to see that Jonathan Matijevich, who has undergone plastic surgery, looks exactly like Martin Belkin. 01:31:19 Tony asks Nina about Jack's whereabouts, but Nina claims that she doesn't know. He tells her that he just heard her on the phone with him, but Nina lies and says she was on the phone with Division. Tony starts to argue with her, but Nina cuts him off and reminds him that CTU is a military organization with a chain of command. She warns him to stop questioning her, because she is his superior. He concedes, but reminds her that outside of work, they have a different relationship. Jack and Walsh continue to descend the stairs and stop on a landing so that Jack can fix Walsh's tourniquet. As Jack uses Walsh's necktie to slow the bleeding from his gunshot wound, Walsh admits that he was careless in setting up the meeting. Jack argues that the gunmen could have been following Baylor. Walsh apologizes for getting Jack involved, and Jack reminds him that he owes Walsh his life. Jack reviews the exit route, and he and Walsh head through a door and down a hallway. Jack spots one of the gunmen and instructs Walsh to stay hidden. They crouch and wait for a clear line of sight, but another gunman shoots at Jack and blows out a window, spraying glass all over the two men and the floor. Jack and Walsh crawl into an office and look for the gunmen. Jack spots one of the men and kills him. He and Walsh continue to look around, and another shooter shows up. Walsh calls out to Jack and they shoot at him, killing him. Jack approaches one of the dead men and takes his pulse through a rag, so as not to leave a fingerprint. He grabs one of the man's hands and pulls out a knife. He cuts off a thumb and wraps it in the rag to use for identification later. 01:36:58 The motorcyclist, a woman named Bridgit, drives up to Gaines’ house and goes inside. She greets Mandy and walks over to Gaines, who is expecting her to hand him Martin Belkin's ID. She hands him a Polaroid photo of the ID instead. He asks Mandy what's going on, and Mandy tells Bridgit to give Gaines the ID. Bridgit refuses, claiming that she changed the plan. Mandy argues with her and tells her that the plan isn't hers to change. Bridgit says that the decisions are now up to her, because she is the only one who knows where the ID is. Gaines snaps his fingers and one of his guards points a gun to Bridgit's head. Mandy's eyes well with tears, but Bridgit doesn't budge. She dares Gaines to kill her, but Gaines doesn't, because he knows that he won't get the ID without her. 01:38:38...01:38:39...01:38:40... 01:42:45 Teri finds a work schedule for Dan, but can't find any contact information for the store's owner. She tries calling Jack, but finds that his cell phone is off. Alan inquires as to how Jack would be able to help. She explains that he works for the government and has access to that type of information. Teri then calls CTU looking for Jack, but Nina tells her that he's not there. She asks Nina to find the information. Nina is reluctant to help without getting permission from Jack first, and Teri explains that Kim took off and that she's looking for the owner in hopes of contacting Dan. Nina agrees to look up the number. 01:44:02 Palmer welcomes his children, Keith and Nicole, back from a campaign rally. Sherry comes out and greets them, and Nicole heads to bed. Keith excitedly recalls the events of the rally, but Senator Palmer gets the phone call he's been waiting for from Carl Webb. Palmer steps into another room and tells Carl that he received a call from Maureen Kingsley and needs to discuss it with him immediately. 01:42:21* Teri and Alan clean up the store and discuss their personal lives. Teri reveals that she and Jack were separated for a short time, but have since gotten back together. Alan tells Teri that his wife left and moved back to Australia. He says that the last time she spoke to him or Janet was 10 years ago. Teri's cell phone rings and Nina gives her the number. Teri thanks Nina and calls the store owner, Mr. Nowrasteh, but gets no answer. She leaves a message and explains the situation with Kim and Dan. Back at the hotel, Keith is telling his mom about a conversation at the rally. Secret Service agents arrive, and Agent Aaron Pierce explains to Mrs. Palmer that he needs to speak with Senator Palmer right away. She knocks on the door of the room he was in, but finds the room empty. Pierce radios the other agents and tells them that Palmer has left the suite and is exposed. When Sherry asks what's happening, Pierce tells her that the Secret Service is adding another layer of security to the Senator because of a threat against his life. In the parking garage, Senator Palmer walks towards an SUV, shielding his face from a couple as he walks. He unlocks the vehicle, gets in, and drives away. 01:48:44... 01:48:45... 01:48:46... * Production/Continuity Error - 01:42:21 is flashed onscreen after 1:44:02 01:53:09 Jack and Walsh exit through the north parking garage door, but as they head up the ramp, a sniper fires and hits Walsh. Jack fires back at the assailant. Walsh, who is laying face up and bleeding from several gunshot wounds, tells Jack about the key card. He instructs Jack to give the key card to Jamey Farrell, because she can be trusted. He tells Jack to have Jamey link the key card to a CTU computer terminal in order to reveal who the dirty agent is. As he throws the card to Jack, Walsh is killed by a barrage of bullets. 01:54:53 Jack escapes in his car down the freeway and phones Jamey. He puts the key card into his mobile scanner, and sends her the magnetic information. 01:56:36 Dan pulls his van over to the side of the road and orders Kim to call her mother on the cell phone. He tells her to lie and claim that she's at a party and will be home in a few hours. Kim refuses, and Dan almost hits her. Rick reminds him that Gaines told them not to hurt her. Dan turns to Janet and breaks her arm, instead. Kim cries and calls her mom. She apologizes and tells her she's at a party. Teri insists on coming to pick her up, but Kim ends the call, crying out, "Mom, I love you." Jamey calls Jack and confirms that she's identified the card. She sends Jack the name of the dirty agent who programmed the key card. It is Nina. Split screen: Jack stares in disbelief at the name on his monitor. Nina and Jamey trade glances. In the van, Kim strokes and comforts Janet. Teri and Alan leave the furniture store. David Palmer continues toward his meeting with Carl. In the desert, Jonathan takes target practice with a rifle. 01:59:57... 01:59:58... 01:59:59... '02:00:00' Episode credits Cast Background information and notes Production * Despite taking place seconds after the pilot episode, this episode was filmed months later on mostly new sets. Both CTU Los Angeles and the Palmer campaign hotel have been moved to sound stages, and are noticeably different from the pilot episode locations. Mia Kirshner, playing Mandy, has darker hair than before. * The sounds of the 24 title in this episode are not synchronized with the title itself, and the whirring sound accompanying its fadeout are cut out. The ticking clock sound has changed as well, now more closely matching the sound that would be used for the rest of the series. * The final split screen is unique because it has more than four screens and the first screen just appears instead of splitting into the corner. Story and script *Two deleted scenes from this episode are included on the 24: Season One: Special Edition DVD: **At the furniture store, Kevin Carroll asks Teri what Jack does for a living; she replies that he mostly follows paper trails and sits behind a desk. **In Dan's van, Kim begrudgingly admits to Rick that her father is actually alive, and does "computer stuff" for the government. The scene cuts to Jack preparing to cut the dead hitman's thumb off. * The shooting of two of Ira Gaines's henchmen mark Jack's first (of many) on-screen kills. Cast and crew * This episode marks the first appearances of: ** Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce. Morshower is the only actor, and Pierce the only character, to appear in the first seven seasons of 24 along with Kiefer Sutherland / Jack Bauer. ** Michael Massee as Ira Gaines. ** Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer. ** Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer. * Penny Johnson Jerald, Carlos Bernard, and Richard Burgi are now credited as Special Guest Stars, and remain so for the rest of the season. * Writer-producers Howard Gordon and Michael Loceff join the series as co-executive producers with this episode. This is Loceff's first writing credit. * Beginning with this episode, the billing of executive producers Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran and co-executive producer Stephen Hopkins have been moved from the beginning of Act I to the closing credits. They're moved back later in "6:00am-7:00am." * No camera operator was credited for this episode. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations * Mandy's landing in the Mojave and Gaines' nearby safe house exterior were filmed in Vasquez Rocks Natural Area Park near Agua Dulce, CA. * The building used for the 2350 Dunlop Plaza establishing shot is the Glendale Plaza complex at 655 North Central Avenue, Glendale, CA. Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Season 1 * Jack Bauer retrieves a Sig Sauer P228 from his office cabinet, using the pistol (or an identical one) as his sidearm for the rest of the season. In the rooftop and interior scenes at 2350 Dunlop Plaza, the weapon changes to a P229. * Richard Walsh uses a silenced Beretta 92FS during the escape from the building. * The two assassins sent to kill Walsh wield silenced Heckler & Koch USPs. * Jack uses a Benchmade Mini-reflex folder knife to cut off one of the dead men's thumb. * The sniper who kills Walsh uses a Colt M4A1 with a PVS-14 Night Vision Optic. * In the final scene, Jonathan practices with a Remington 700PSS mounted on an AICS tripod. Errors and inconsistencies * The intro sound for this episode has been updated; however, the original intro animation from the premiere episode has not, leaving the beeps noticeably unsynchronized. There is also no fadeout noise. * When Jack Bauer calls Nina Myers from outside the parking garage, he tells her, "I'm at 2350 Dunlop Plaza, the North Garage." However, a few seconds later Tony Almeida calls up a transcription of their conversation onto his computer screen, and there is a close of the part of the text which reads, "2350 DUNLOP PLAZA THE NORTH PARKING GARAGE," even though Bauer said "I'm at," before this, and he never said "parking" in front of "garage". Also Nina Myers repeats the word "Dunlop" before saying "Got it," which is also left off of the transcript. * Both of the men Jack killed at Dunlop Plaza had bare hands, however when identifying them, he pulled a pair of gloves off one of them. Appearances *Characters **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Scott Baylor (first appearance) **Martin Belkin (mentioned only) **Berkin (first appearance) **Bridgit (first appearance) **Patty Brooks **Kevin Carroll **Eileen (first appearance) **Jamey Farrell **Ira Gaines (first appearance) **Isley (mentioned only) **Jimmy Kelly (first appearance) **Lisa (mentioned only) **Mandy **Jonathan Matijevich (first appearance) **Dan Mounts **Nina Myers **Nowrasteh (mentioned only) **David Palmer **Keith Palmer (first appearance) **Nicole Palmer (first appearance) **Sherry Palmer **Aaron Pierce (first appearance) **Richard Walsh **Alan York (mentioned only) **Janet York *Locations **California **Century City **CTU Los Angeles building **DePaul (mentioned only) **2350 Dunlop Plaza (first appearance) **Flight 221 (live video only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Mojave Desert **North America **Paladio Furniture **Palmer campaign hotel **San Fernando Valley **State Route 134 (first appearance) **United States of America **Van Nuys *Organizations **CTU Los Angeles **Gaines crew **National Transportation Safety Board (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service (first appearance) **United States Senate *Objects **Boeing 747 **Key card (first appearance) See also * 1:00am-2:00am (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 * Season 1 production staff NL: Dag 1 01:00 a.m. - 02:00 a.m. DE:Tag_1_-_01:00-02:00 es:Dia 1 1:00am-2:00am Day 102 102 |}